


A Hero is Useless

by yourKitty



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourKitty/pseuds/yourKitty
Summary: Peter tries to cope with Gwen's death.





	A Hero is Useless

Peter woke with a start, lunging forward breathlessly from another dumbfounding dream. “Third time this week,” he leaned and murmured sluggishly, in a faint rasp of his boyish tone. He took a moment to run a hand through his thick, dark hair, and turned steadily to set his feet on the shag carpet. He crunched over to dig his elbows into his knees and hold his dreary head.

Peter now swore his real life a dream. But these dreams -- the real ones -- they definitely grated on his sanity and, most tragically, his productivity. A sidetracked hero is useless. A heartbroken hero is useless. 

Within the recent year, Peter confirmed the decision to confide in Gwen Stacy about his super-status. She understood, as is in her character, but it made no difference. His adversaries are just that, and their only goal consisted of the age-old “destroy Spider-Man at all costs,” and clearly that included targeting his loved ones. Gwen is at the top of that list. That isn’t to say that she has no means to protect herself, but he’s nearly lost her time and time again. That was something he couldn’t stand to risk any longer. Until it happened.

And these dreams; the exact subject of them was the issue that tended to play out often. Day by day, night by night, Peter played an ongoing game of risk with everyone in his life, toying with their livelihoods. Not just Norman, or Harry, or Eddie, or Otto. Everyone. At every turn. He never anticipated when another mentor, or friend, or coworker, or someone passing him in the street could turn on him and become hellbent on his destruction. 

The only thing that kept him alive, kept him going, kept him loving: it was only Gwen. Gwen, whom he would never have the opportunity to hold again. 

No matter how the time passed, that night would be engraved in Peter forever. There was no escaping it. Not even the most tragic nightmare could match the despair that engulfed his guilty heart. 

The dream he recalls the most is the sole figment he wants cleared from his memory, and that’s exactly why it will never be erased. 

Peter took solace in the nature that was his latest dream. Gwen appeared to him, realistically, no angelic glow or grand distortion, just her, in pure form. There was no great lesson she had to proselytize to him. She was there and that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and the end result was definitely not my intention. Whoops.   
> Not very detailed. Just a ramble, mostly.


End file.
